Happily Ever After : Adventures in Trohoh
by Steamgear
Summary: People are never what they seem. The quiet, shy Serina is called upon by her parents to pick up a package in the Trohoh region, but she didn't expect to not only start her Journey there, but get caught up in a conspiracy that only she can stop.
1. Prologue : Forever Trapped

[**A/N: My first story!**

**So hi and welcome, dear reader! Steamgear here bringing to you the product of over imagination and boredom. Yes, I know there are a lot of cliche Pokémon stories out in FF. Yes, I know I'm probably one of them. But because this is just a way for me to quell my writing thirst, no, I don't really care if you hate Pokémon stories or if you find that my story sucks so freaking bad. But yes, I care if you think I can get better! Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated if you point out where I fail and how I can fix it.**

**I'll probably deviate from the usual in the upcoming chapters. This is not an ordinary journey! Also, this entire region is from my imagination (Trohoh) and should not be copied at all costs. However the Pokémon in this stay the same.**

**Also, please forgive the miserable 400 word chapter! It will get longer, that I promise. This is only the Prologue! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters. I do however own Trohoh and any of my OCs.**

**I am not accepting OCs at this point of time. Anyway, enjoy!**]

* * *

><p><strong>.:{ Prolouge }:.<strong>

**[ Forever Trapped ]**

However much I beg, I hope, I wish on those falling stars I've seen thousands of times – it doesn't work. The wishes I make don't ever come true. Simple fairy tales designed to enthrall small clueless children were all they were...I was a fool to ever believe in them. To ever trust that they would help me out of the hellish cycle of my life.

It's unexplainable how much I despise what I have become. The torture and blind emotionless facade tears me apart inside, even after all those years. I used to cry all the time, but now I realize that tears won't help my sorry state. Nor can hoping that a miracle will happen. Only I can save myself, can't I? But I'm too much of a coward at heart to make it happen.

I'm like a sheep, blindly accepting whatever comes my way and mindlessly heeding orders from a higher up. There are some people who like this type of treatment – having definite orders to follow and carry out, but I like being lost – or, at least having my own sense of direction, and being able to do whatever I want.

But that was then, when I had the chance to escape. This is now. I gave it all up, and I can't turn back the time. Arceus knows Celebi is laughing at my plight right now, after all I've done, why would she even help me?

I have no friends. No family. No one who I can really live to truly protect. I was taken from everything I knew, and now there is nothing else to me but the ever changing environments in which I am placed in, the missions to be followed or be faced with torture, and the knowledge that everyone hates you – all the same, there's nothing left for me anymore.

I wish I could die. Unfortunately, for my case, it's impossible. At the state I'm in, they'd do anything to keep me alive – making sure even the worst of injuries don't sap my soul from me.

I gave up a long time ago. After a few years, even the most flighty of them stop struggling and there is little positive to think about. I've met countless people, but they've failed to change me. And this mission is going to be like the hundreds of them I've already experienced – where nothing stops me from fulfilling what I was sent to do.

...Or will it be that easy?

Anyway, putting up the stone cold face is easy – I just wish someone would help me break it. To expose who I truly am underneath the cool, tough exterior – I'm not that self-centered at all, but nobody cares about my feelings, do they?

My dream is to be free, to decide who I want to be. Like the bright of the shooting stars, flying towards a happy ever after...


	2. Chapter 1 : Across the Seas

**[A/N : So let's get this thing started! This is a pretty uninteresting chapter anyway, but I need to introduce the setting to you guys! I promise I'll do the best I can to make it more exciting as time goes by! Expect longer chapters, even!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week...unfortunately, that's the best I can do these few days. School is eating my soul.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon. I do own the region Trohoh and my OCs.]**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{ Chapter One }:.<strong>

**[ Across the Seas ]**

"I don't think this is a very good idea, Mama..." The blond haired teen hung back, digging the soles of her sneakers deeper into the dirt as her mother, wrinkled face beaming with a knowledgeable smile, gently urged her forward. They trailed even closer to the ominous hulk of a ship, resting peacefully on the soft seas of Canalave Harbor.

"Trust me, Serina. It's not that hard, is it? All I need you to do is pass the egg to someone on board the ship – you'll know her when you see her. Also, at the sea front of Sandalion in Trohoh should be someone else you need to carry the second egg to. Then you can come back! Think of it as a nice cruise to a newly inhabited region~" At that a hard shove wracked Serina's back, causing her to stumble and nearly fall.

She managed to regain her balance at the last second, shaking her head wildly at her mother.

"I c-can't, Mama! There are a lot of things that could go wrong with this! C-can't you ask Papa to go instead?" Clutching her sling bag tightly in her hand, thoughts raced through Serina's mind like a freight train at full power.

_This is crazy...I'll have to get on a ship and sail to a island in the middle of nowhere to deliver precious eggs to people I have never met before in my entire life? Calm down, Seri...Take deep breaths, in, out, in – who am I kidding? I'm doomed!_

"Okay, Serina Anteaq, I'm really going to start getting mad." she spoke, sharp black eyes finally boring deep into hr daughter's blue ones. "You do as I say, and be a good girl. You're fifteen and you have a Pokémon with you! You'll be perfectly fine, especially with all the other Trainers looking to explore the region on the same boat!" She paused for a while before her face brightened.

"Serina, why not you start a journey -"

"I'll do it, Mama! Just shush! I'll get on the boat!" Serina spoke, raising her voice to try and drown out the last few words her mother had said. She could handle a delivery...but no way was she attempting a life threatening journey on her own!

The burly man wearing a striped shirt and a pair of jeans grunted as she approached him, as he blocked the blue ramp leading into the giant cruise ship, and she shrank back, intimidated by his height.

"I have a ticket for _The Maurice, _sir." she murmured, producing a small stub of golden paper from her pocket and handing it to the man. Inspecting it, he quickly tore the ticket down the middle before handing it back to the blonde. "Welcome aboard." he said with a quick bow as Serina scurried onto the ship.

One of the last to arrive, she tripped, fell forward, and landed with a splat into the main deck of the ship just as they withdrew the ladders.

"Ow...what an embarrassment." she muttered, getting painstakingly to her feet and brushing herself down. She could hear the strained attempts to conceal laughter from around her and she felt her face burn with the stress.

Quickly ducking out of sight, she found a space on the railings – which weren't already occupied by people – and quickly waved to her mother as the ship roared to life, puffing out steam as it began to move off.

"Welcome, to The Maurice." A cheery, warm and friendly voice rang out, echoing from the intercom system around the ship as it sped further and further away from the harbor. "The trip will take about seven to eight hours. During that time, please enjoy your stay."

The intercom buzzed and crackled for a bit, static splaying over the speakers before a calm female voice took hold. "This is an announcement to the nine registered Newbie Trainers, please report to the Captains Room on the fifth floor. Also, this is for a Serina Anteaq, Miss Serina Anteaq, we request you report to the Captains Room as well."

Serina hadn't lasted too long after the ship had started moving. Right after her mother had vanished from her sight she had broke down, shivering a little with fright and apprehension at what lay ahead for her. Already lost in a stupor of paranoia, staring out into the water blankly, she jumped and nearly screamed when her name was called, putting a hand onto her heart to restrain herself.

"T-That's me..." she muttered, turning around unsteadily. Quickly blinking and inhaling a few more times to calm herself, she adjusted the gray sling back around her shoulders and walked into the heart of the ship.

After peering at the large map of the ship in the reception booth, she finally summed up enough courage to ask (mumble) for directions from the Nurse Joy sitting at the booth.

"Why, just take the elevator up to the fifth floor and move to the last door in the corridor! That should be the Captains Room." The pink haired lady laughed, putting on a large smile as she practically beamed at Serina. Shrinking back in apprehension, Serina nodded, did a quick bow and immediately sped off in the opposite direction, leaving a very confused Nurse Joy staring in her wake. "My, my, that girl is full of spunk!"

Pressing the number 5 on the gold lined buttons in the wood furnished elevator, Serina waited in an uncomfortable silence as tinkly elevator music played in the background.

As the elevator doors opened, she scurried down the hallway, pausing at the last door, where it was significantly more well designed, with a gold doorknob and carvings engraved into the wood furnishing. She rested her hand on the doorknob, hesitated for a moment, but shook herself, trying to rid herself of the fear.

"If they wanted to eat you, they would have already done so." Ignoring the _this is so going to end badly _feeling in her stomach, she pushed the door open and entered the room.


End file.
